dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tala
Tala is an elven shaman of the old ways, venerating various nature deities, including Obad-Hai '''and '''Melora. She is a mysterious figure who has helped the heroes more than once, and may be much more powerful than she lets on. Description Appearance Tala is 5'09" and very thin, bordering on slightly gaunt. She wears traditional shaman facepaint, and dresses in blacks, greys, and furs. Her hair is cut short to one side, the rest being wild and untamed. Personality Tala is a quiet and observant woman. She has little patience to entertain foolishness, and prefers action to contemplation. She is fiercely independent and cares little for wealth or material goods. The druid is all work and no play. There is a softer side to Tala, however, shown in her warmer personality when joking around with Angela. Tala doesn't seem to have any compunctions about associating with shady individuals or even known criminals, seeing as both Captain Angela and The Nightingale are old friends of hers. She is a spiritually devoted woman, putting much of her energy and efforts into protecting sacred and holy places (according to her). She is prone to making long pilgrimages to check in on such places, especially the ones that have fallen into disrepair. Biography Background Nothing is known of Tala's history, beside the fact that she identifies as a "wood elf" and that she has followed the ways of the Green Faith since she was a child. She started to go on pilgrimages to attend different holy places and shrines throughout Dharrenal, a journey she takes very seriously. Her journeys have allowed her to meet many unusual people. Start of the Game Tala had come to Ibrido to check in on a number of sacred sites dedicated to Melora and Obad-Hai in the region. She became involved once the cult known as The Drowned '''began attacking people in the city and desecrated a shrine to Melora at the '''Azure Tower; an ancient lighthouse dedicated to the sea goddess several miles from shore. To stop them, Tala brought together Chime, Theras, and Drumbo to travel with her to the tower and stop them before it was too late. Appearances Volume 1 * Prologue, pt. 1 - '"The Drowned" * '''Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Crook" Associates The Nightingale Tala and the Nightingale are apparently friends, or at the very least, they have some kind of history. It's insinuated that Tala may know the Nightingale's true name, and she briefly helped the group in their efforts to retrieve the '''Cackling Dagger for her. Captain Angela Petrova At some point in the past, Tala and Angela traveled together. For an unknown reason, Angela owed Tala a favor, which she repaid by ferrying them to the Azure Tower, which considered the debt settled. The pair seemed to joke with each other and acted friendly, overall. Character Information Notable Items * Cloak of Resistance +1 Elf Abilities * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Elven Immunities: 'Tala is immune to sleep spells, and receives a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Like most elves, she is proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. The longbow seems to be her preferred weapon. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival. * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Tala knows the Light cantrip, and the Mage Hand ''cantrip from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. She may cast these spells once per day each as a spell-like effect. Druid Abilities Tala has displayed (or is assumed to have, based on her approximate level) the following abilities: * '''Animal Companion: '''Tala has an eagle friend that is sometimes seen with her. She did not name this friend, as it is not her place to do so. * '''Summon Nature's Ally: '''In a tight spot, she has the ability to reach out and call forth nearby animals for assistance. * '''Nature Sense: '+2 Knowledge (Nature) & Survival checks. * Wild Empathy: Tala can improve the attitude of animals, like a human using Diplomacy. ' ' * Woodland Stride: Tala is never slowed down by natural features. ' ' * Trackless Step: She leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked, unless she chooses to leave a trail. ' ' * Resist Nature's Lure: +4 to saves vs. spell-like abilities of Fey. ' ' * Wild Shape (~2 / day): Tala has the ability to turn herself into any Small or Medium animal and back again. She can maintain this shape for 1 hour / druid level. She has been seen taking the following forms: ** Cat ** Eagle''' ' Druid Spells Tala has used the following spells in-game: '''Orisons' * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Know Direction * Resistance 1st-Level * Cure Light Wounds * Produce Flame * Shillelagh 2nd-Level * Cat's Grace * Spider Climb * Wood Shape 3rd-Level * Locate Object Trivia * Tala is partially responsible for bringing the group together, as she convinced them to help her in stopping the cult of the Drowned.